


Farm Boys

by misura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: At heart, Clint was a simple man, with simple tastes.





	Farm Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).



It had been Natasha's idea. Of course.

_"Take Rogers and go. Relax. Make sure the only one who's in your head is you."_

He'd put up a token protest; she'd put him on the floor. He still had the bruises, but they didn't bother him. Much. As he kept telling her, Natasha hit like a girl.

_"World's not going to end without you here, Barton."_

"So where are we going?" Steve asked.

"It's a surprise," Clint said.

 

Steve's expression when they got to the farm was worth it. At heart, Clint was a simple man, with simple tastes. Good food, good weather and a good view, that was all he asked for the next few days, though he'd settle for two out of three in a pinch.

"It's a bit of a fixer-upper," Clint said, as he showed Steve around the grounds. "Lots of work to do. Good to have another pair of hands around to help."

Steve grinned. "And here I was thinking you only want me for my personality."

"Nope. Definitely your body," Clint said. "You any good with a hammer?"

Steve shrugged. "Show me what you want me to do, and we'll see how it goes."

 

_Guy in peak physical condition. Right._ Steve was trying, Clint had to give him credit for that.

Besides, not like Steve'd broken anything that couldn't be fixed. He'd taken his shirt off, too. Clint had seen Steve shirtless plenty of times, but it was still an experience. _And a very nice view._

"Think you almost got it that one time," he said.

Steve wiped some sweat off of his brow. "Funny."

"What? I'm being encouraging. Supportive. Not my fault you're a city boy through and through."

"From where I'm standing, looks more like you're letting me do all the work around here while you sit around offering comments that aren't actually useful."

Clint grinned. "No idea what you're talking about, Rogers. Besides, not like you're getting all that much done. Who'd have thought? Captain America, defeated by a broken fence."

Steve's expression turned stubborn.

_Uh-oh._

 

"Thanks for bringing me here," Steve said, three hours and one more than adequately mended fence later. Clint had been impressed and, if he were honest, a tiny bit disappointed.

Call him petty, but he'd sort of enjoyed the idea of being better at something than a national hero.

Of course, one mended fence did not a perfect handyman make.

"Don't mention it," he said. He felt a bit sleepy, a lot like his old self, like the whole thing with Loki had been nothing but a bad dream.

Steve stilled. "SHIELD doesn't know about this place, do they."

Not a question. Clint shrugged. "They're my employers. It's not that I don't trust them or anything. It's just that this place is special. It's mine."

"Natasha knows about it."

"Natasha knows pretty much everything." Clint said. "It's either her hobby or her superpower, I still haven't figured out which. But yeah. You're the second person I told."

"It's a good place. Only one thing missing."

Clint snorted. "A dog?"

"A haystack." Steve smirked.

"How about a comfortable bed instead?"


End file.
